


A Fight

by Pokypup49



Series: A Normal Life [4]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Nate hates the poducer, Phone Calls, Sailor Sully, Sam likes conspiracies, Sully is a Sailor, Yelling, marriage fight, pregnant Elena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokypup49/pseuds/Pokypup49
Summary: During their trip to Germany, Nate messes up and forgets to pick up Elena. This leads into a fight. He does get to call his brother!





	A Fight

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Uncharted. I also apologize for the length. It is a bit long. But enjoy!

                The dive in Germany was not going as planned. The dates were not as planned, the equipment that was promised did not arrive on time, and the intel they had on the location of the Nazi ship was not accurate. They hadn’t found anything remotely worth diving yet. Nate did two dives where it was theorized but didn’t find anything and with it being a colder water, he couldn’t be down there for a long time. However, they were promised a little robotic sub that never arrived. On top of it all, the producer was micromanaging everything, and yet not doing anything at all. He was being more difficult with Elena than anyone else, causing quite a bit of friction between him and Nate. Elena was trying to make it all work out, but did not like being micromanaged, so tensions between her and Nate were already climbing. It probably didn’t help that she was months pregnant.

                They decided to take a few days off before going back to sea. Nate reordered some supplies and told his savaging crew to take a few days to themselves. In the meantime, Nate decided that he had enough of the producer and that he was going to do some research himself. He went to the local library and obtained his wanted books and documents, and headed back to the hotel room to immerse himself in Nazi nautical patterns. He wished Sully was around, he’d be able to help.

                “Nate?”

                “Hmm?”

                Elena walked into the room. “Justin and I are going to go get footage around town.”

                Nate didn’t even look up from his pages. She knew that look. He was completely unaware of her.

                “Nathan,” she said warningly as she moved a piece of paper on the desk.

                Nate looked up, shocked and upset. “Hey,” he cried out.

                “Did you hear what I said?”

                Nate looked around. She was wearing a light jacket, tight cargo pants, and was holding her camera bag. “You are going out.”

                Elena nodded. “I’m going with him to get some footage. I need you to pick me up at 5:00 at the museum.”

                Nate nodded and looked back his papers.

                “Nate…”

                “5, at the museum. I got it. Have fun.”

                Elena gave him one final look before leaving the room and out to catch a cab. She had an inkling of what was going to happen. He was going to forget her. They were already tense with each other. Nate had expressed to her while on the boat that he wanted her to quit. They’d try something else. But she insisted that Justin was helping them and that the Discovery channel was good programming to start with.

                Nate looked up at the clock. It was almost 1. That gave him four hours to get some research done before he picked her up at the museum. That’d be fine. He opened him notebook, leaned over, and started to go over everything. There certainly were reports of a Nazi boat, filled with gold and currency, that was being moved. The boat never made it to its destination. However, it’s route was kept relatively secret. After about three hours, Nate leaned back in his chair and sighed. “Hitler was a mad man,” he sighed. He picked up his notebook and looked at a note he made. _Enemy ships reported on day two. What if the gold was picked up by the allies? The boat was then sunk…_ There was no reason at all for a boat, filled with gold, to leave a little German town like this, and go to Norway. It didn’t make sense. At this point in the war, Hitler was so sick and paranoid, it would have had to have been someone else calling the shots, and if it was, there was no record of it. All these orders came from Hitler himself. Nate rubbed his forehead in frustration. It looked like to him, Hitler send these men to their deaths just so get the boat sunk and the gold forever lost without record. He could only conclude that due to the extreme secrecy. Yet, there was just enough records to give suspicion. He picked up his phone. _I wonder if Sully knows anything on this…_

                “Hey there, Nate.”

                “Hey Sam,” Nate greeted.

                “What brings this pleasure?”

                Nate chuckled. “What? You don’t like it when I call?”

                “Defiantly not that. Generally it’s the other way around.”

                Nate nodded in agreement, even though he knew Same couldn’t see it. “Yeah, generally… but I had a question for Sailor Sully over there.”

                “Oh,” Sam laughed out loud. “You’re Sailor Sully!” He yelled at Sully. “You’re one vowel away from Sally!”

                Nate could hear Sullivan grumping and cussing as he took the phone from a dying Sam.

                “What’s going on,” Sully greeted.

                “I’m in Germany looking for an Nazi ship that went down in 1944 that was full of gold.” He rummaged through some papers. “I know that at one time we talked about going after a few of these, but, I don’t think this one is even here.”

                “Are you saying that Nathan Drake can’t find something?” Sully laughed. “What makes you think Sam and I know how to help you.”

                “Because, Sailor Sully, you’ve spent more time on the water.”

                “Call me that one more time-“

                “When you need something high up, you call me.” Nate joked.

                “There’s not a complicated puzzle risking life and limb to solve to give you the coordinates,” Sam yelled in the background.

                “You guys are funny,” Nate lamented sarcastically.

                “Alright,” Sully said with a puff of cigar. “What are you needing help with?”

                The help was little, but afterwards, all three of them deduced that the ship was not in the Baltic sea, because their destination was probably Argentina, not Oslo. Reasoning being that during that time, there were allies in Norway. There was no way the Nazis were taking gold to Norway. Secondly, the allies had the most control over the waterways and the only defense the Nazis had were their subs. Nate was sure that this was the case. If the gold went anywhere it would have been Argentina, if they ever made it there.

                “Or it’s in Antarctica.”

                “Who’s that?” Nate asked though he felt the voice was familiar.

                “It’s Cutter.” Sully grumped. Apparently, they had run into Chloe and Cutter on this trip.

                “Hey Mate, I heard of a Nazi base in Antarctica! I bet you anything the gold is there,” Cutter yelled in the background.

                “He’s been watching too many conspiracy movies,” Sully laughed.

                “He might be onto something,” Sam agreed.

                “Apparently, so has Sam,” Nate laughed hardily.

                When that was done, Nate sat back and decided to have a chat with them. It was good to talk to them again. Sully talked about retiring, this time for good. “Maybe,” he said, “I’ll just sit back and tell Sam here what to do.”

                “You do that anyway,” Sam remarked in return. “I don’t know how you put up with his lazy ass.”

                “I’m more of a business man these days,” Sully chuckled.

                Nate had to agree with him there. The reason why they made such a great team was because Sully knew how things were done, while Nate was good at doing it. But it was good talking to them. Sam and him tried to check in with one another at least once a week, and Sam made it a point to swing by a visit twice a year, if not more. But Nate knew he missed being younger and bolder. He wanted to continue to feel the adrenaline and the rush and excitement. He also knew that he couldn’t be without Elena. He didn’t want to risk life and limb because risking it may mean him not going back to her. There were many times he thought his last thoughts were going to be of her. The older he got, the more he wished a normal life with here. Sully caught onto this before Nate did. So calling and talking with the two of them allowed him the safety of not getting shot at, but the need of adventure they offered.

                “What’s Elena doing?” Sam asked with a yawn. “Shouldn’t she be resting?”

                “Ha,” Nate laughed hardily. “Can’t keep her down for a second! She went off with the producer to get some footage around town. I’m suppose to pick her up at-“ Nate looked up at the clock. “Oh shit! It’s almost 6!” He jumped out of his seat. “I was supposed to pick her up at 5.”

                “You are in trouble,” Sam taunted.

                “Yeah you are,” Sully agreed.

                “Gotta go,” Nate said quickly and hung up the phone. He hurried to put on his shoes, grabbing a jacket, and rushed out the door. He immediately attempted to call Elena but it went straight to voicemail. Wither she was on the phone, or maybe her phone was dead. He didn’t care. He hoped that she was still at the library… _no wait… Crap!_ He turned the car around. _She’s at the museum!_

                It was a smaller town, quaint and quiet, with a small historical museum at the coast. As he arrivive, he saw Elena and Justin talking out front. _Maybe they just got here_. Elena looked over at him. _Nope… she’s been waiting this whole time_. He gulped and smiled as he pulled up to pick her up. “Sorry I’m late,” he greeted. “Want to go grab something to eat?”

                Elena waved a bye to Justin. “See you tomorrow.” She got into the car and shut the door only to glare at Nate. “Where were you?”

                “I got caught up-“

                “You forgot about me.” She summed up what he was trying to say.

                “I didn’t forget,” Nate defended as he turned to car to go back to the hotel. “I remembered.”

                Elena looked out the window angrily. “You left your pregnant wife in the wind and cold across town.”

                That didn’t make it any better for Nate. “I was talking with Sam and Sully, and I lost track of time.”

                “I’m glad they have more priority over me at this point.” Her words and tone were ice.

                “You know that’s not true.” Nate’s words were soft and pleading. “I actually have a pretty good theory.” Elena ignored him. He could see her reflection of her crying on the window. “Hey,” he said softly as he put his hand on her shoulder. ”Don’t cry, I came and got you as soon as I could.”

                Elena turned to him with a scowl and a raised voice. “You forgot about me! This whole trip has been a disaster! You just get so wrapped up in your own world, you forget that other people matter!”

                Nate frowned.

                “I’m pregnant, emotional, hungry, and tired!” Elena turned back to look out the window. “Justin isn’t helping with all his demands, and you aren’t helping by not being there for me.”

                That was a whole other conversation in itself. Nate decided to not continue to agitate his wife any further and quietly drove to the hotel. He knew there was an argument coming. There was an argument coming since last week on the ship. Justin had decided on going on the ship and had made the trip rather hectic with his demands. With that tension between Justin and Nate, it extended to Nate and Elena. Upon arriving, Nate rushed to open the hotel’s door, rushed to hold the elevator, and even offered to take her bag. Outside the wind was picking up. As they approached their room, Elena said lowly, “How do you think this makes me feel?”

                Nate looked at her. Her brown eyes matched his, full of hurt and sadness. It made him break a little inside. “It’s not like that,” he reassured. He went over and unlocked the door. “I called Sully and Sam and just got carried away.”

                They entered the room and as Nate shut the door, Elena erupted. She seemed to care about her voice level when they were in public. Nate was half tempted to open the door just to get her to calm down.

                “Suddenly, once again, your little misadventures with them mean more?’

                “Nothing,” Nate yelled back in defense, “means more to me than you and the baby.”

                “Then why did you abandon us?” Tears began to run down her cheeks. “I have been walking all over town looking and coordinating with Justin to get footage around town and you are here chit chatting it up with your brother and getting lost in local history.” She pointed angrily at his papers. “I just needed you to pick me up at 5. But you couldn’t remember that!” She continued to go on about how demanding and how frustrating everything Justin was asking for.

                Nate was surprised she was so emotional and overwhelmed with Justin. Most of the interactions he’d seen with her editors or producers had given him the impression she ran the show. She was usually assertive, confident, and cool headed. She never let them get to her and her editor told Nate once how he admired him for his admiralty of having such a feisty wife. Today however, with her anxiety and anger, teamed with the attributes that he did admire, he was very taken aback.

                Nate, though, was not one to back down right away in an argument, so he jumped to defense at her remarks. “That’s what I wanted to tell you!” He reached over and grabbed his notebook to show it to her, waving it angrily at her. “None of this adds up! I called Sully and Sam to see if they could help me figure this out.”

                Nate was going to go on about his discovery but Elena cut him off. “Justin has all the same info you do! You don’t trust him?”

                “You really want me to answer that,” Nate roared. Hands down, he had enough of Justin.

                Elena threw her arms up in exasperation. “Yes, Nate, tell me what is so bad about a man that is paying us to do what we love to do?”

                Nate threw the papers back on the desk in a mess and held out his hand as he began counting on his fingers. “Where do I start? I don’t like the way he talks to you for one!”

                “You have never complained how any of my supervisors or my editors talked to me!” Elena waved at him. “What? You’re only caring now because I’m pregnant? I’m not something that you can coddle and protect!”

                Nate felt otherwise, but he wanted to save that for later. Now he stood there in shock at her. _Damn,_ he thought, _pregnancy hormones are a bitch_. “No,” he growled. “I care because you’re my wife and he’s a pompous jackass, who doesn’t know shit.”

                “Why would he ever drag us out here with nothing to find and put his own reputation on the line?”

                “Because he doesn’t know what the fuck he’s talking about, Elena!”

                “How do you know?”

                “Stop defending him.” It came out more as an order.

                “I’m defending him now? Are you playing the jealous husband now?” Elena laughed mockingly.

                Nate pointed at her, “Don’t you dare defend him.”

                “You don’t like the feeling of feeling second?” Elena glare.

                Nate glared. “You have never been second anything to me.”

                “You fucking left me!”

                Nate stopped with a sober look. He may have, but he wasn’t going to now. He wasn’t going to give up on this.

                “You wanted to go and challenge that Marlow lady! Find out Drake’s secrets! You don’t remember that?”

                “That was then,” Nate said cautiously. He was working hard to keep his voice level, however it deepened with anger. It wasn’t like Elena to bring up that. He thought they were both behind it. “I’m not sure why you are so focused on me betraying you.” He walked past her and towards the door. “You’re too worked up for this.”

                “You’re leaving me now!” Elena was quick to accuse.

                “I’m going for a walk to cool down,” he corrected. “You should do the same.”

                “No, Nathan,” Elena moved between him and the door. “You’re running away!”

                “What the fuck is wrong?” Nate yelled as he backed away from her.

                “I want to know the same,” she challenged back.

                “Nothing,” Nate said as I flung his hands into the air walking to the other side of the room. “Nothing is wrong with me!”

                “Everything is wrong,” Elena argued.

                “Then tell me how to fix it.”

                Elena blinked.

                Nate put his hands on his hips. “What will help you calm down?”

                Elena wasn’t ready for that. She didn’t know what to say. He obviously wanted to make it better, and she was taking things way beyond context that she normally takes. Instead, she stared intently at him.

                “Tell me,” Nate demanded loudly.

                Before Elena could respond, two loud knocks interrupted their thoughts. “Security,” a deep voice announced. “Are you okay in there?”

                Nate glared at the door. “’Yeah,” he called as he pushed past his wife and opened the door. “We’re fine.”

                Two security officers on the other side peered in to see Elena. She was fine, her arms crossed, red eyed from crying, but no obvious physical damage. “You need to keep it down here,” the other ordered.

                Nate nodded. “Yeah, we’ll keep it in mind.”

                They nodded and walked away, Nate shut the door. Then he chuckled as he turned around with a smirk. “Usually we security gets called for different reasons and screams.”

                Elena didn’t bite at his humor. She glared. “Stop being cute, Nate. You’re still in trouble.”

                Nate sighed in defeat. “Will you at least let me show you what we found?”

                Elena didn’t change her expression of irritation as she followed him to the desk.

                “It was 1944 when the ship left. Allies were already in Norway. This ship, full of gold and currency, would not have gone to Oslo.”

                “Again,” Elena stared at Nate coldly. “You’re saying Justin doesn’t know any of that? Reports say of a battle that sunk that ship.”

                “Yes, but not Nazi reports.”

                “That’s the mystery. That why we are here.”

                “But,” Nate pulled our another sheet. “Looking at Nazi orders, this was from Hitler himself. He was so paranoid at this point, he wouldn’t have sent it to an Allied occupied Norway!”

                Elena turned to sit on the bed, rubbing her temples. “Justin’s job is on the line too. He wouldn’t send us on a wild goose chase with the chance of us looking bad.”

                Nate didn’t respond. He just stared at his work.

                “I know you don’t like him.”

                “That’s putting it lightly,” Nate laughed out loud and turned to face her, leaning on the desk.

                Elena sighed. “But part of the agreement and contract with him was that some of the places he had authorization over. We need to start somewhere and he can help get us started.”

                Nate nodded silently.

                “So this,” she said as she lazily pointed to the desk, “was what got you all distracted?”

                Nate nodded again. “We think it’s in Argentina.”

                “Of course you do,” Elena chuckled. “I’m surprised not Antarctica.”

                “Well…” Nate drifted.

                Elena looked up at him. “I’m still mad at you,” she said softly.

                Nate moved towards her, kneeling in front of her, taking her hands in his. “I know. And I may actually deserve some of it. I really am sorry ‘Lena.” He squeezed her hands with his reassuring look. “I hope you do know that I will never leave you. I’m not going anywhere. And I hope you do know that you are never second in my life.” His dark and emotion filled blues stared intently into her brown. “I’m serious, ‘Lena. I’m sorry.”

                Elena nodded with a sigh. She reached out to pull him into a hug. “I’m sorry,” she whispered in his ear as they embraced. “I’m sorry I got so worked up. It’s not like me.”

                Nate laughed. “I’d say!”

                “Watch it,” she warned as the parted.

                Nate could only keep his smirk plastered on his face. “Do you want me to go get you some ice cream?”

                Elena shrugged, then nodded. Nate stood up and reached for his jacket to leave and go to the grocery store that was a mere block away. “Just think about it,” he said softly, “but I thinking we can do better without Justin. We did very well without him in Malaysia.”

                “It’s more work,” Elena whined.

                Nate nodded as he reached for the door handle. “Yes, but I will be there. And I’ll do all the research.”

                Elena bit her lip in thought. There had been plenty of conflict between the two of them since the arrival of Justin, whether it was because Nate was jealous, or Justin was in fact an asshole and she couldn’t see it because she’d always worked for assholes.

                “I’ll be right back,” Nate smiled. “Go get a shower and relax, and I’ll be back with some mint chocolate chip.”

                “You know me too well.”

               

**Author's Note:**

> I was at work thinking... what do all couples do that no one wants to see? A fight. It's normal, everyone does it... So, I wrote it. I hope it's a little enjoyable. Have a great day.


End file.
